1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter and a receiver, for example, a transmitter and a receiver which carry out single carrier communication using a cyclic prefix.
2. Related Art
Examples of conventional methods for extending a cyclic prefix (CP) length include a method of fixing a data block size and increasing the number of symbols added to the head of the data block as a cyclic prefix (first conventional extension method) and a method of fixing a total size of a cyclic prefix and data block size and reducing the data block size by an amount corresponding to the increase in the number of cyclic prefix symbols (second conventional extension method). JP-A 2006-222956 (Kokai) is one such related Patent Document.
However, according to the first conventional extension method, an extension of the cyclic prefix length (CP length) causes the total size of the cyclic prefix and data block size to increase, resulting in a problem that the timing of FFT processing at the receiver changes. The second conventional extension method causes the data block size to diminish, resulting in a problem that the FFT size at the receiver changes.